


Curses Under Our Breath

by DontMindMeDear (JustANerd)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Post-Koital Situations, Body Worship, Curses, History Class of Wizardry, M/M, Magic AU, Okay Time to go into the dirty details, Orgasm Delay, Pining, Praise Kink, Rimming, Soulmate AU, The smut starts on Chapter 3 and can be read independently, Voice Kink, Witches, misuse of magic, wizardry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerd/pseuds/DontMindMeDear
Summary: Magic was in his blood, in every hair on his body, in every inch of skin, in every breath that left his lungs. That was his inheritance. His family’s greatest secret. Never may he tell anyone about it. Practicing it in secret, keeping it from his lovers and wife, teaching it his children when they reach the right age for the initiation rite, passing on the teachings along with the notebook and eventually taking the secret with him into his grave.Only their Soulmate was allowed to know. Actually finding the one though was as good as impossible.





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Fight Me, Siren
> 
> As the Alternative title says, this is the result of a ridiculous "fight" I had with A_Sirens_Lullaby and All_My_Characters_Are_Dead decided to join in. The requirements were TenOi, Magic and Soulmates, but everyone got a different genre. Mine was porn. ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)  
> Originally it was supposed to be written within one week and with a max of 10k words, but stuff happened and mine escalated... Oops.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you Enjoy!!

A loud, frustrated scream echoed within the walls of their ridiculous cramped student dorm room that the supervisors called apartment. Satori sighed and put his head-set down without taking his eyes from the animation displayed on his laptop. He expected a certain disturbance to rip him far too soon out of the world of wonders and friendship that he was currently floating in, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to stay stubborn and enjoy it until the very last moment. Sadly though, he didn't have to wait very long.

“Sato-chan~! Have you seen my keys? I can’t find them!” Satori grimaced as the shrill voice pierced his eardrums. He glanced at the brunet who was leaving his bedroom to strive through their living room, leaving a trail of chaos behind him as he randomly opened drawers and threw things out without putting them back in.

A smirk grew on Satori’s face as he stopped the anime he had been watching and put his headset next to it, before turning his attention towards his roommate, who was now flipping his shiny brown hair back with an indignant expression. His eyes roamed over the furniture as if the room itself had swallowed the keys just to annoy him. He placed one of his hands was placed on his bent hip as the other one pushed his bangs out of his ridiculous pretty face with these black nerd glasses that would make anyone else look like an idiot. He looked like a model, Satori observed not for the first time. For some reason that really pissed him off.

“Maybe you should try to search where you had put them down.” His innocent, honest attempt at offering help was met with a mix of an almost indecent, cute pout and a very terrifying, hot glare.

“If I knew where I had put them I wouldn’t be searching for them, smartass!” Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him, before turning back to glare at the small table in the corner next to their entrance. Usually the blue-white ceramic bowl on top, an ugly present from Oikawa’s mom for passing their first semester exams, contained their keys. Apparently Oikawa’s keys weren’t among them today.

Satori only chuckled at the older boy’s frown, drawing attention back to himself. “If you aren’t careful, these are going to stay, you know.” He pointed his index finger at the wrinkles Oikawa’s glaring caused on his forehead and nose. Oikawa squawked indignantly and Satori grinned amused.

“You shouldn’t make fun of what you don’t understand. No one would care if you turn all ugly and wrinkled with age, but I have obligations!” Oikawa exclaimed, massaging the referred areas.

“Obligations?” Satori almost cracked with laughter. “Towards who? Your ego? The trash cans?”

Oikawa scoffed disgruntled. “Obligations towards my _fans_! I’m an exemplary human being and I’ve got a reputation to uphold!” Now Satori did crack after all. If there was a reputation Tooru had to uphold, then it was the one of being the top nerd of their year. Not just that he chose Astrophysics as his major and had the best marks in all of his classes, but also his clothes and his glasses suited that image. The only reason he still had dates every so often were his good looks and his achievements in Volleyball. But even those never turned into something long lasting because nobody could cope with him. A tear rolled out of his eye as he held his aching stomach. Oikawa’s face turned bright red as he stared at Satori. “Laugh as much as you want, but it won’t change the fact that you’ll die all by yourself!”

The laughter stopped and he stared blankly at Oikawa who had already gone back to searching through their things for his keys. Satori would never admit it out loud, but the words did hurt him and ignited something similar to fear within him. Even if it was only the slightest bit.

Satori watched in silence as Oikawa walked into their shared bathroom before turning away from him. He tried to distract himself with his Laptop as Oikawa rummaged through the basket with their dirty clothes, low curses under his breath. Ignoring Oikawa soon became impossible though, as he was tossing the basket’s content behind him, into the cramped living room Satori currently sat in on an old, greyish loveseat with spots of unidentifiable color. He flinched as a pair of used boxers barely missed him and landed in the plants on the window sill Wakatoshi had given them. He stared at the mess Oikawa had created within mere seconds. If his roommate actually expected him to put that away later on, then he was dead wrong. There was no way he would tidy up the mess that Oikawa had created.

The Creator of Chaos vacated their bathroom and stood once more in middle of their living room, his frown back in place, with both of his hands on his hips this time, eyeing the evilness that was their apartment like a sublime king. It wasn't the first time Satori thought Tooru didn’t fit into the cramped, confined space of their poor dorm. It took him a moment to find his ability to create proper words with his dry mouth. “...Why are you looking for them anyway? Shouldn’t your class finish early today? If you don’t slack off you can be back before I have to leave.”

Oikawa’s proud gaze fell on Satori. Satori could have sworn he was able to see the gears turning behind the proud facade, mulling over whether he was worthy of an answer. Satori wanted to rip that false mask of his face. His fingers twitched. To keep them under control, he supported one of his elbows on the seatback and put his cheek in its palm. His other hand grabbed tightly onto his pants, hopefully outside of Oikawa’s sight.

“...I’m out with Iwa-Chan later,” the Grand King finally explained before Satori could do something he would come to regret later. “So I’ll only be back when you’re already on your shift. Iwa-chan has to get up early tomorrow, so I can’t stay over, but I refuse to wait outside of my own apartment for you to come back.”

“You could still wait in the café across the street for me instead. If you’re lucky someone will think you were stood-up and hit on you.” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, which earned him an exclamation of deep disgust.

“That’s disgusting! I’m worth far more than a cheap hook up in an even cheaper coffee shop!” Watching Oikawa’s expression turning into the pure definition of indignation, Satori found himself smirking again.

“You could still wait outside by the roadside for me.” Satori teased with a lilt in his voice. Oikawa glared at him at the suggestion, but Satori only chuckled unimpressed. Then his gaze fell on the wall clock. Oikawa must have seen something in his expression change, because he looked at him with sudden wariness. “As much fun as I have with seeing you all desperate for me to indulge you, Your Majesty, I’m afraid it’s my job as a good roommate to inform you that your time is running short. In fact, I thi-”

“SHIT! I’VE GOT TEN MINUTES TILL CLASSES!” Instantly Oikawa was on his way to the door. After all, he had 10 minutes for a walk that usually took him 15 to 20 minutes. Satori stopped him without getting up or dropping his grin.

“Your Majesty.” Oikawa glared at him over his shoulder, already putting on his shoes. “Didn't you forget something?” Oikawa paused to stare at him. Impatience spread across his pretty setter face with every passing second. Satori simply grinned. “For example … well, let’s say ... your school bag?” He wished he could have recorded the other’s shocked shriek.

Satori watched as Oikawa ran back inside without taking his shoes back off and he made a mental note to remember this for another time as he watched the king almost falling over the mess of clothes. Grabbing his bag without confirming its contents, Oikawa threw the door open with enough strength that it crashed against the wall with a loud bang before falling back into its lock. Satori almost felt pity for the neighboring students who only had afternoon classes. But only almost.

Satori was very aware of his shit-eating grin and his barely controlled laughter as he watched Oikawa be all unkingly for once, not wanting to miss a single moment. Listening to Oikawa’s fading steps, Satori stared at the closed door until they were gone as well. Then his grin fell, his laughter long forgotten.

   


 

* * *

  


   


It was boring without Oikawa. Satori didn't play volleyball in University like the other did, so his classes started later, but he still got home earlier. When Oikawa returned it was about time for Satori’s shift at the Konbini. By the time he got off, Oikawa was shut in in his room, busy with studying or whatever.

They didn't see each other that often aside from the mornings or weekends and even those times were strongly restricted by the brunet’s occasional dates or volleyball matches. At the beginning of their University life and the unexpected start of their life as roommates they introduced a movie night for at least one day each week to get more familiar with each other, but their different schedules prevented that for their current second semester.

They didn’t cook often. Or actually never. Satori wasn't even sure why he listened to Iwaizumi. It was _their_ kitchen after all. He is allowed to do in his kitchen whatever he wants! Or at least he should be. Yet none of them tried to break Iwaizumi’s prohibition ever since THAT had happened. Satori shuddered upon remembering what should never be remembered again and forcefully pushed all thoughts related to it away. So instead he thought about all those times that they ordered food only to disappear into their own rooms with it.

They couldn’t really be considered friends nor did they interact much aside from banters like this morning’s. But as long as Oikawa was there Satori at least _knew_ he wasn't alone and had the _chance_ to talk to him whenever he was bored or just felt like it. But with Oikawa gone, and Daishou preferring to spend his time with his study friends unless necessary, he was all alone and bored. Even Wakatoshi should be in his classes now and wouldn’t answer his messages until the end of the day.

It wasn't the first time Satori wished he had gone to the same University as Wakatoshi, but what’s done is done. They saw each other occasionally on weekends, but it wasn't the same. Oikawa had a problem with Wakatoshi being in the same room as him, so whenever he visited they either ended up alone without his roommate or Oikawa shut himself in his room with music that was loud enough to shut out their voices, but not loud enough to be ‘dangerous for his hearing ability’. The last time he did it led to a, for Satori, hilarious and, for Oikawa, terrifying encounter with Wakatoshi’s preference for health.

Usually an annoyed Oikawa meant fun for Satori. But if a certain line was crossed the king would punish him with a week long, or longer, time of silence. As much as he loved frustrated Oikawa, a week of silence meant too much boredom for Satori, so he tried to keep it in check.

Now that he thought about it, tomorrow was Saturday. If Oikawa couldn’t enter the dorm tonight, he might actually crash at Iwaizumi’s or Kuroo’s place after all. For Satori that meant a whole morning, and maybe even a whole day, by himself. He stared sourly at his laptop. A whole Saturday by himself meant a whole day of undisturbed anime marathons. It also meant a whole day without bothering Oikawa.

Satori gave a last yearning glance at his computer. Then he sighed in defeat. He reluctantly got up and walked to the drawer with his school books, taking out the one at the very bottom. Aside from the used black leather it was clad in, it looked like any other notebook. Maybe a bit thicker and older than most, but otherwise not that different. As long as it wasn’t opened at last.

The paper was as yellowish and as thick as old parchment, but far sturdier and less breakable than any paper of comparable age. The handwritten texts were written in a language no normal human being could read, the diagrams and symbols meaningless for most. He skimmed through the pages, barely looking at them, only pausing from time to time to chuckle over a sign he had seen in a lecture about mythology that he had taken out of curiosity and where the teacher had explained that these signs were connected to some god or demon. Satori had considered telling him about the true meaning of one of the signs, just to see his reaction, but assumed neither the teacher nor the rest of the class would have believed him anyway and just stamp him as ridiculous or crazy. He didn't need a reputation like that.

His thoughts came to a stop as he found the page he was searching for. ‘How to turn the non perceptible sensible’. He grinned as he remembered how he casted a different, similar spell on Oikawa’s keys after placing them in his bag. He had hoped to wait a bit longer before breaking the spell, but in the worst case that meant a whole weekend by himself, because Oikawa stayed at Iwaizumi’s and Wakatoshi had a presentation due on Monday.

He sighed and spoke the chant regretfully.

 _“forep orpot denru te eh tet atse cal,_  
pyht denru te reh teses nesyth elbit pecre  
pnud etnah cne hogni pe elsnih,  
tiw tah tlu osni girofo hoesne sno,  
itpe cre pyhtk cabe byam dnarep orpo,  
te byam det cirt serrof tnem eleh ognipe,  
elsnih tiwtah thoned dihe ceip!”

Magic rose within him, sending hot blood through his body with every pump of his heart and tingling on his tongue with each spoken word, only waiting to receive its final order.

The last word barely left his mouth as the called magic was suddenly gone, leaving only emptiness behind. Satori sighed at the familiar feel of loss and put the notebook back into its hiding place. He didn’t need to check whether the magic worked or not. He knew it worked. He had used it for long enough to know which signs indicated a successful spell and which a failure. There was no need for him to check up on it.

Magic was in his blood, in every hair on his body, in every inch of skin, in every breath that left his lungs. That was his inheritance. His family’s greatest secret. He could never tell anyone about it. Practicing it in secret, keeping it from his lovers and wife, teaching it to his children when they reach the right age for the initiation rite, passing on the teachings along with the notebook and eventually taking the secret with him to his grave.

Satori had already broken this tradition, his family’s most important rules, at least once. He wouldn’t break it a second time.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun with it along the way.


	2. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About one-Sided IwaOi, A Lesson in Wizardry History and Soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of the Spell:  
> Oh piece of hidden origin, oh soul that rests within thee sleeping objects, oh enchanted element unperceptible for thy restricted senses, may thee be returned to thy proper place and state, may thee be turned back to thy proper perception of sense!
> 
> Guessed it right~? :3

The mass of people edged closer to the exit as the train slowly came to a halt. The brunet threw one last quick glance on his watch, then he sprinted through the barely opened doors, passed a variety bewildered and annoyed looks as he hurried through the arrival area, ran past several “running prohibition” signs and fought his way through the crowd. As he reached the escalator, he went straight for the left side, which was kept empty for those in a hurry.

 

Once he reached the top, he had to once more fight his way through the overwhelming mass of people. After living in Tokyo for over half a year and having experienced most of its advantages himself, he still couldn't get used to the sheer amount of people everywhere. It really was different from Miyagi after all.

 

Reaching the station’s exit, his gaze instantly scanned the wide area in front of it. It didn’t take him long to find the black spiky head he had been looking for. He was leaning against the bus stop railing, his gaze fixed on the phone in his hands.

 

“Iwa-cha~n!” Oikawa waved his arm as the called man looked up, his face instantly falling into a familiar frown, and Oikawa hurried over to his friend’s side.

 

“You’re late Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi growled while putting his phone into his bag.

 

“Sorry, sorry! The prof didn't let us go until a couple of minutes ago! I took the first train I could, but still…” Out of habit Oikawa pulled his face into a sheepish, goofy grin and rose a hand up to scratch the back of his neck, but that only caused Iwaizumi’s frown to darken.

 

“You could have just texted me, you know?! Aren't you always on your phone anyway? Why don't you use that addiction of yours for something useful for once?!” Iwaizumi gave him one last glare, then turned to walk into the direction the movie theatre they usually visited was located.

 

“I told you already, I'm sorry!” Oikawa let go of his little act and hurried to catch up with Iwaizumi, falling into step right next to him. “But you know how the connection is when the train moves underground! You never know when it's there or when it suddenly disappears!”

 

“I guess then I have just to wait for your phone to reconnect with the net to receive them or I’ll just assume that once more you didn't pay much attention and ran out of battery.” Iwaizumi folded his arms lazily over his chest, causing his muscles to play tauntingly under his tanned skin, generously exposed by his pine green muscle shirt, and raised an eyebrow. 

 

Oikawa responded by heaving an indignant huff. “Rude, Iwa-chan! You could at least trust me some more!” He copied Iwaizumi’s gesture, though a lot more tense, and his face wore an insulted pout instead of a single elegantly raised eyebrow.

 

“So you mean to say your phone did not run out of battery?” Iwaizumi’s voice dripped thick with sarcasm, but Oikawa did his best to ignore it.

 

“It did, but that’s not why I couldn’t inform you! That had only happened after I tried to!” Iwaizumi instantly broke into a short-lasting roar of laughter that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Yet, it had been enough to cause Oikawa to blush several shades of pink.

 

“So? Then I’ll happily await your message later.” Iwaizumi grinned broadly at his friend, showing his white teeth.

 

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” It was the only thing Oikawa could get out without stuttering helplessly.

 

They kept their banter up for a while, then changed to more University and volleyball related topics until they entered the cinema and were confronted with another large mess of people. Oikawa groaned in frustration.

 

“I told you! We should’ve come during the week!” Oikawa whined, his gaze wandering over the impossible long row of people that urged towards the same counter.

 

Iwaizumi simply sighed. “We preordered the tickets and despite you being late-” he didn't even spare so much as a single glare for Tooru, who flinched anyway at Iwaizumi’s words- “we still have time for the tickets to expire. So there shouldn’t be any problem for us.”

 

Oikawa huffed exhaustively, dropping his shoulders, and muttered “Why is everything going horribly wrong today?” under his breath. He should have known Iwaizumi heard it anyway.

 

“So the teacher thing wasn’t the only thing you fucked up today, huh. Why am I not surprised?” He didn’t even look at Oikawa.  Something in Oikawa’s chest clenched painfully.

 

“Iwa-chan, you are awful! You shouldn’t bully your best friend like that!” He reflexively clenched his fists, his whole body tensing as he heaved his shoulders defensively and stuck his tongue out. He prepared for any kind of unsophisticated response.

 

“Who’s that supposed to be again?” Iwaizumi frowned to himself, his head tilted as if he had to think really hard about this matter. Tooru barely kept himself from squawking indignantly.

 

“Iwa-chan! Why can’t you have pity with me; at least once?!” Oikawa put all of his acting skill into his pout, even added some, in his lashes glistening, fake tears that caused some girls behind them to fawn. Iwaizumi only sighed in deep exhaustion.

 

“Fine, try it. I’ll see what I can do to fake pity for you.” Now Oikawa did screech after all, ignoring everyone who dared to stare at them.

 

“Iwa-chan, No!!” Oikawa stamped his foot on the ground, not minding at all that that it made him look like a child. “If you truly want to know, then you have to be absolutely serious about this!”

 

“So important, huh?” Iwaizumi exchanged glances with Oikawa before straightening himself. “Okay.”

 

“Something strange happened this morning,” Oikawa answered, his tone completely serious. He saw something like awkwardness flash over Iwaizumi’s face. Oikawa knew exactly what that meant, but before he could do anything to stop him Iwaizumi already spoke up once more.

 

“What? Did you wake up with bed hair?” Iwaizumi blinked once, then a half-amused, half-guilty grin appeared on his lips. Oikawa deadpanned at him.

 

“Not funny either, Iwa-chan!” That was all he could get out, before falling back into his pout and whine,  covering his slightly hurt feelings. “I’m serious, so why can’t you be for once as well?!” Iwaizumi’s shoulders, that had tensed without Oikawa’s notice, relaxed. Despite his body language saying the complete opposite though, his expression was finally what Oikawa had wanted from him from the very beginning. 

 

“Fine. So? What happened?” Iwaizumi looked at him with honest curiosity and Oikawa felt his heart skip a beat.

 

“I lost my keys today.” Iwaizumi tilted his head as he looked over the row in front of them.

 

“Considering your lack of tidiness that is no wonder. I'm rather surprised it doesn't happen more often.” If it had been anyone but Iwaizumi, he would have felt very insulted by the harsh words.

 

In this case though, Oikawa put one hand on his hip, the other slapped over his heart. “Mean Iwa-chan! My sense of tidiness is awesome!” 

 

Iwaizumi huffed a quick, rough laugh, then glanced at him from his peripheral. “You forget that I know you for almost 15 years now and I doubt Tendou would agree with that either.”

 

Oikawa gasped. It was rare for any of them to bring up his unwanted roommate or his even less wanted friends. “You don't know that! Sato-chan _never_ complains!” Iwaizumi sighed, then shot a strange look at Oikawa. Something in his eyes caught Oikawa’s attention, but he couldn’t tell what it was. “What?” Iwaizumi shook his head.

 

“... Nothing. But. Just because he never complains, it doesn't necessarily mean he’s okay with it. He might just be occupied with other things, you know?”

 

“You don't know that!” Oikawa insisted. “And there aren’t any other things for him to be occupied with either! All he does is watching anime all day long, yet his marks are excellent,” he grumbled. Oikawa knew from a little magical experiment he once did that might have concerned Tendou’s last minute report which made up half of his note for a major-related lecture that he was smart. Very smart. There really wasn't anything for Tendou to possibly worry about.

 

“... you truly are fucking thick-headed sometimes. This is exactly why I ...” Iwaizumi glared at him.

 

Oikawa winced and took a defensive step backwards, his arms halfway raised in defense. “What’s that supposed to mean now?!”

 

“Nothing.” Iwaizumi’s turned his head away from him without adding anything else, bringing their discussion to a closure, despite Oikawa knowing there was more.

 

“Iwa-chaaan! Tell me!” Oikawa let his arms fall to his side and took a step towards Iwaizumi.

 

“You wanted to tell me something, didn't you?” Suddenly Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa, startling him as he’d gotten closer to him than initially thought.

 

“Eh?” was everything Oikawa managed to respond before his mind was lost in green eyes. 

 

“Your keys. They disappeared.” Iwaizumi frowned at him and Oikawa shook his head, forcing his mind out of the gutter.

 

“Oh, yeah. They disappeared. But now they are back!” He chirped, truly believing that it was the most impossible thing that could have ever happened to him.

 

“...Huh?!” The black haired shot him another strange look, but it was slightly different than before. This one was more ‘are you kidding me?’ and less ‘you are a fucking idiot’. “So you found them? Then where’s the problem, then?”

 

“I mean-” Oikawa held up his index and gestured wildly around with it, without explaining anything- “I was searching the whole apartment for them this morning, but when i was at University, barely in time because Sato-chan held me up, they were suddenly there! In my back! Right at the top of my stuff!!”

 

“You sure you didn't just forget you put them there?” Iwaizumi’s expression still the same as before.

 

“Very funny Iwa-chan! I don't  _ forget  _ stuff!” Oikawa huffed and turned his head the slightest bit to look better down on Iwaizumi. It might have been intimidating for anyone else, but not for Iwaizumi. 

 

“Oh yeah. The magic thing.” Neither he nor Oikawa lowered their voices. Most people wouldn’t believe them anyway, just labelling them as freaks. None of them cared what other people thought about them, especially when they didn't even know them. Tooru did once, in the past, but that stopped once they had moved to Tokyo and were faced with Tokyo’s bloom of individuality.

 

“It’s not just a  _ magic thing  _ Iwa-chan! It’s _wizardry_! Hundreds of years old, inherited wizardry!” Oikawa explained, feeling a bit insulted by Iwaizumi looking down on something that made his family so much more special than others.

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Iwaizumi complied, cleaning his ear with his little finger and looked over to the popcorn selling place, successfully giving Oikawa a feeling of complete unimportance. “And you didn't  _ find  _ your keys with your  _ wizardry _ ?”

 

“No, I didn't! That’s why this is so strange! I repeated the spell over and over, but nothing happened!”

 

“You sure it was the right spell? And Kuroo didn’t notice anything that would indicate a curse?” Iwaizumi inquired, now looking at Oikawa with more serious eyes and slightly crimpled brows. 

 

“Of course it was the right one! And no, he didn’t, but that only makes it weirder!” Oikawa nodded strongly to underline his response. His best friend hummed thoughtfully.

 

“Then maybe Tendou’s another witch and cursed them invisible or put a spell on them, but lifted it before Kuroo could give it a try,” Iwaizumi mused. “It’s not the first time things like this happened.”

 

“Haha, very funny Iwa-chan. If Sato-chan would be a witch then i would have found out long ago!” Oikawa put his hands on his hips in indignance, fully aware of the pout on his lips.

 

“You sure?” Iwaizumi inquired again, still absolutely serious. He knew that it was forbidden for witches to out themselves to normal humans. Hajime himself had only found out because he had been a too curious child and young Tooru had been unable to keep secrets. Now he was the only ordinary human in Oikawa’s circle of friends and acquaintances that knew about witches and magic, helping Oikawa to keep both hidden, while giving him at the same time the chance to talk with someone about it who was not a family member.

 

Both were aware of how special Oikawa’s family was, having been told several times through the journey of their life that any other, more traditional family, would have taken all memories from Hajime and forced Tooru to stay away from him. 

His mother though was different from ‘traditional’ families. She didn't believe in ever getting to meet her soulmate and even doubted on its concept. It had been ages since the last of their family had found theirs anyway and his mother had refused to lie to her husband for the rest of their lives, just to protect a secret that was easier to protect with people you could trust. His brother’s son, Takeru, was still too young to be completely initiated, but even now he showed great talent in handling magic. Their family had their heir already.

 

“Yeah, without a doubt!” Oikawa chirped, fake confidence lacing his words.

 

“How?” Iwaizumi had no idea about how magic worked, but he knew that most of the time there were small indications that would tell if something magical was the case.

 

“I ...I don't know, okay, I don't know! But Sato-chan being a witch is ridiculous. Most of us died during the war or lost their parents and initiators. Meeting another one just like this, as my roommate of over 6 months on top, that's just ridiculous!”

 

“If you say so.” Finally Iwaizumi reverted his piercing gaze back to the front of their row. They had almost reached the counter.  There was even some time left for their reservation to expire as well.

 

“Yes, i do! It's impossible!!” Oikawa almost stamped his foot again in a baseless surge of anger and frustration. There was absolutely no way that Tendou was a witch. One touch of skin to skin was enough to tell whether someone was a witch or not. There was absolutely no way that he and Tendou spent over half a year as roommates and didn't even touch once. … Right?

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Oikawa walked up the stairs to their apartment on the 5th floor, grumbling to himself about the unfairness of the world that had caused the elevator to be declared as defect just as he had entered the building. He was already dead tired from Iwaizumi’s constant bullying that still somehow missed his usual edge and he didn't know why. He knew that there was something Iwaizumi had wanted to talk to him about, but he also knew he wouldn’t have avoided the topic if it was really bothering him unless he wasn’t ready to do so, yet. Until then, Oikawa could only stay patient and wait. He sighed deeply. Being patient wasn't really something that could be called his forte. That’s also why he went home early today. The unspoken words and tension had made him feel sick.

 

After what felt like eternity, he finally reached his floor and unlocked, opened, closed and once more locked their door without any unnecessary movements or sounds. Muttering a barely audible “I’m back”, he slipped out of his shoes, softly placed his keys into the bowl, threw his jacket into a random corner, double checked if his keys really were in the bowl and headed into the kitchen for a quick snack before heading to bed.

 

As soon as he entered the kitchen though, he froze. The view he got was nothing he could have ever come up with, even if it was a dream. He blinked once, looking at the pot that was boiling with a strangely green liquid. Then he blinked again, looking at Tendou who stood in front of the pot with something white in his hand. His gaze met Tendou’s who looked just as shocked and frozen in place as he did. Then both of them screamed.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”

 

“WHY ARE YOU AT HOME? YOU AREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE HOME YET!”

 

“IS THAT _SNAKE SKIN_?”

 

“DON'T LOOK AT IT!!”

 

“WHY DO YOU USE SNAKESKIN TO COOK?!”

 

“WHY DO YOU EVEN KNOW THIS IS SNAKE SKIN?!”

 

“EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT SNAKE SKIN LOOKS LIKE!”

 

“THAT ONLY GOES FOR NERDS, IDIOT!”

 

“DOESN'T THAT MAKE YOU A NERD AS WE- _OH MY GOD_!! DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE ABOUT TO THROW IT INTO THE POT TOGETHER WITH SALTPETER, HONEY SPURGE, WOLF’S MILK AND SWEET GALE MOTH POWDER?!”

 

“SO _WHAT IF_ I WAS?!”

 

“DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THIS CAN BE REALLY DANGEROUS IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE RIGHT DOSE?!”

 

“SURE I DO! I'M NOT STUPID, YA KNOW?! BUT I ALSO KNOW THE RIGHT DOSE BC OF MY FAMILY’S SPELL BOOK!” Tendou held up an, in black leather clad, old looking book, gesturing wildly with his index onto the opened page. 

 

“THERE IS _NO WAY_ THAT YOU- Oh wow you are right. This seems to be the right spell. Even the calculations of proportions seem to be faultless.” 

 

“See?! I told you!” Oikawa looked up from the book and met Tendou’s gaze. The two boys stared at each other wide-eyed. Tendou in excitement and pride, Oikawa in surprise and fascination. Then realisation hit them like a truck.

 

“YOU ARE A WITCH?!”

 

“YOU KNOW ABOUT MAGIC?!”

 

Once more they stared at each other, but this time in shock, their indexes pointed to their faces. Seconds passed, before, finally, Tendou regained his ability to talk, successfully breaking the tension between them. "This is so cool!! This is the first time I meet a witch outside of my family!" 

 

In his excitement he raised his arms, throwing them towards the sky and his elbow hit the boiling pot. It's pushed from its place, wobbled, started to tilt to the side, over the counter’s edge. That's when Oikawa regained his mind as well. "Watch out idiot!" Oikawa rushed to the pot, tried to catch it before it actually fell for real, and Tendou moved at the same time. 

  
Their hands overlapped as they grabbed for the hot pot. A surprised yelp broke out of both their throats as their skin touched the hot metal, yet they kept their grip and put it back on its original place.

  
Oikawa sighed. "That almost went horribly wrong. You should be more careful idiot! Those things aren't easy to get!" he complained, eyes fixed on the boiling liquid. Tendou didn't answer. "What did you want with that kind of potion anyway?!" He tried again. Still, no response from Tendou. Oikawa turned around, plain irritation sprawled across his face upon being ignored. "Hey idiot, you listening to me?!"

  
Tendou hesitantly tore his gaze away from his hands. "Did you just feel that?"

  
"Huh?" Oikawa felt the corner of his mouth twitch in irritation, just as his brows furrowed in confusion. He didn’t like to act more stupid than Tendou, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it.

  
"When we touched the pot! The sudden feeling of electricity and heat!" A glimmer appeared in his eyes. Oikawa took a careful step back, not liking what Tendou was indicating.

  
"That was the hot metal burning your hands, stupid. Better cool them off with some water," Oikawa said lightly, turning away from Tendou to turn on the water and testing its temperature. 

  
"No no, it wasn't the pot! It _couldn_ ’t have been the pot, bc i wasn't touching the pot, I was touching-" Oikawa’s surprised yelp made him flinch, momentarily halting his speech- "you.”

 

Both of them looked down at where Oikawa had grabbed Tendou’s hand to hold it under the cold water. Electricity prickled over their skin from where they touched, sending slow heat to spread over their skin. "You can feel this too, right?"

  
"... what is this?" Oikawa was pretty sure that he knew what it was, but he refused to accept it. The feeling of Tendou’s touch, it was so far more different than anything he had ever felt before. It was a feel that could exist only once in this world.

  
"... I only read about it once, but i think that this means that we're ... soulmates." Tendou had to swallow between his words, his breath turned strained. He looked at Oikawa with an almost dangerous glimmer.

 

"Soulmates?! That's ridiculous!” His voice pitched a bit, hitching at the disbelief in his own words. “It's almost been over two hundred years that someone in my family found their soulmate! And with all the witches that died or got cut off from their heritage after The Great Pacific War ... that's impossible!" Oikawa realised that he had started to tremble and looked away, avoiding Tendou’s gaze as heat spread across his cheeks. He wasn't sure what to think or do anymore as his world view was turned head over, leaving him helpless and struggling, without protection or guidance. 

  
"I know. And yet..." Satori met Oikawa's uncertain gaze, kept it focused on himself with an intensity that made Oikawa feel things he had never felt before. Something in his stomach turned and Oikawa’s grip tightened, sending a small thunderstorm over their skin . Oikawa still failed to comprehend what that feeling was that spread within him. What was happening to him? "Maybe we should talk about this...?"

  
Oikawa waited for a moment, staring at their still entangled and electricity sparking hands. "...living room. Not the kitchen. Don’t forget to turn off the stove." Then he forced himself to let go of Tendou’s hand and escaped into his bedroom before Tendou could hear the small whine escaping his lips.


	3. Flaring Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Apparently we don't work out as friends.”  
> “Obviously.”   
> “But. That doesn’t mean we don’t work out as soulmates either. Instead of giving up from the very beginning, maybe we should at least try to find out how compatible we really are.”  
> “You mean ...”   
> “Sex. If being friends is impossible for us, then let's do something that we wouldn’t do with our friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Part Guys! Time to move on to the ~good~ parts! ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun, sinners!

“... my family still doesn't know I told Wakatoshi,” Satori finished. He had taken proper care of the potion, turning off the heat and all, before he had sat down on the couch, waiting for Oikawa to leave his bedroom several minutes later with a small box, but without his glasses. 

 

He had put the box down on the coffee table, far enough away from Satori that he couldn’t see the contents without leaning forward. It was compelling to do just that and find out the reason for Oikawa’s relatively long absence, but the blush on his face, his stiff shoulders and the wary, unsure eyes that glanced at him prevented him from doing so. He didn’t want to scare off Oikawa right at the beginning, just because he couldn’t contain his curiosity. If everything went well, he would find out anyway. He watched as Oikawa took a few things out of the box, his motions controlled and deliberate. Only the things he took out anyway entered Satori’s sight. He wondered shortly what it was that the nerdy Setter tried to hide from him. Then his attention was distracted by the things in Oikawa’s hand. One of its contents was a notebook clad in brown leather with burnt edges. His family’s spell book.

 

Satori was aware that he was staring at the book with a dark, obscene fascination. Family spell books were rare and extremely thinned out. It was the first time he saw one aside from his own, but he had heard stories from his father. Due to the Great Pacific War many witches were sent to fight in unknown countries. That was when some changed their Family Spell Book’s form or content. The until then fat and heavy books were divided, separated into their smaller divisions and heavily thinned out. Other Families had used spells to hide the majority of their spells in a gap in the space that separated their universe from another. Then there were those that even took a part of the book with them to the war, hoping that the spells would help them return. 

 

Most didn’t. Too many witches died in the war, too many spellbooks burnt in the bombing’s fire. Without their parent to teach and lead them, the younger ones couldn’t be successfully initiated into their heritage. Others lost the spell to their gap in the space, losing all of their family’s written knowledge at once. 

 

It wasn’t a common thing nowadays to meet another witch. Too many got obstructed from succeeding their heritage. Seeing a Family’s Spell Book like Oikawa’s, which burnt and dulled wild leather cover spoke history of its age, was a chance of 1 in a million. Even Satori’s Family’s Spell Book wasn’t original, but rewritten from what survived of it right after escaping the flames. The starved form of his own original somewhere hidden in his grandmother’s treasure box.

 

A smug smirk appeared on Oikawa’s pink face, speaking volumes of his awareness that ‘yes, this book is old and special, so you better be careful with it and be thankful.’ Satori nodded in agreement, not caring if his from admiration soggy attitude increased the King’s ego even more. The leather in his hands felt old and rough, its glorious shimmer lost in the past, an oily and floury feeling hidden under its pelt. But Satori was far more concerned with the way the magic in its depths was prickling over his fingers. The book was old, very old, and the magic even older. A warning to handle this book with care entered his mind, but he didn’t need it. He was aware of how valuable this was.

 

He looked up, his gaze meeting Oikawa’s instantly, but he barely concerned himself with why Oikawa was observing him or why he flinched as Satori looked back at him. “How?” A shiver ran down his spin at his own low, hoarse tone. Unhidden wonder stuck to it like glum, his mind clad in a cloud of admiration of this revelation. He didn’t even notice the way Oikawa shivered as well, his blush slightly darkening, his eyes slightly growing bigger. All of Satori’s concentration was centred on the spellbook in his hands. “How did you manage to safe this?”

 

“It wasn’t me but my family. My grandma and great-grandmother bound its constituents to their backs and around their thighs. No one had controlled those areas and the parts were thin enough to stay unnoticed under their clothes. The rest was hidden in a space gap,” Oikawa explained his voice kinda strained, but Satori didn’t pay it any attention.

 

“How many divisions do you have? How many could you safe? How long did it took your family to find a place to open the gap again?” He leaned further towards Oikawa who in response leaned backwards, glancing quickly at his box before turning back to Satori.

 

“Well, I don’t know the whole details, but …” Minutes passed and turned to hours, in which they did nothing but spending far too much time on family history and spells, before finally changing to more private matters. They talked about Satori’s life in a traditional family that cherished their rules and the search for their soulmate more than anything else, and then about Oikawa’s in one with almost completely opposite views as they didn’t care much about their soulmate. Satori felt something in his chest constrict as he heard Oikawa talk about his family’s views on soulmates, so he tried to change the topic. That's also how they ended up talking about Iwaizumi and Ushijima, the only humans in their respective lives who they have ever entrusted with their secret.

 

Now that it had turned late, to be more exact it was the middle of the night, there was only one thing left to talk about.

 

They sat awkwardly next to each other, touching, yet avoiding skin contact. They glanced at each other from their peripherals, but no one dared to start and break the tension-filled silence.

 

Satori felt weird. His stomach churned and prickled with something he couldn't identify and it made him strangely on edge. One look at Oikawa’s fidgeting figure told him that the brunet must have felt the same way.

 

Yet, they couldn’t just sit there in silence for ages.

 

“So, I-” Oikawa flinched as Tendou spoke up without warning, using a much louder voice than intended on top too. Satori’s cheeks burnt and coughed into his fist to regain control over his voice and to hide his embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry.” 

 

“Ah, no, don't be! I really shouldn't be so on edge. It's just …” Oikawa stopped, searching for the right words. He groaned in annoyance and ran a hand through his hair. Satori wished he could run his own hand through the shining locks. Instead he leant his arms on his legs and entwined his fingers. “This is so weird. Just a few hours earlier, you were just an annoying roommate with horrible taste in movies, but now … I don't know what to … .”

 

Satori saw him trying to hide his blush, his pride not allowing him to talk so openly with his ‘annoying roommate with horrible taste in movies’. He chuckled lowly.

 

“Shut up! I’m serious, you know?! Argh! That's exactly why i can't be friends with you! You never take me seriously!” Oikawa glared over his shoulder and Satori shut up. 

 

“That’s not true! I take you very serious,” Satori insisted, but Oikawa’s piercing gaze made it hard for him to speak. He could try to explain himself, but talking had never been their strongest asset so far. But maybe there was no need for them to talk. “... it surely is strange, isn't it? Living together for over half a year and never having touched directly even once…” Oikawa didn't say anything, only observed him warily. “You are right. We never saw each other as friends, never really tried to either. Even our movie nights were only half-assed, failed attempts to decrease the tension.”

 

Oikawa waited, but Satori didn't show him any indication of wanting to continue. “What is it you are trying to say?”

 

“Apparently we don't work out as friends.” Satori stated carefully.

 

“Obviously.” Oikawa frowned as a smirk spread on Satori’s lips.

 

“But. That doesn’t mean we don’t work out as soulmates either.” He winked at Oikawa who turned bright red as he slowly realised what the taller witch was indicating. “Instead of giving up from the very beginning, maybe we should at least try to find out how compatible we really are.” His smirk was joined by an eyebrow wiggle and Oikawa looked like he was about to die.

 

“You mean ...” Oikawa stopped mid sentence in favour of gaping at Satori. Satori just smirked cheekily, enjoying his dilemma far too much. 

 

“Sex,” he finished for Oikawa, feeling really proud for turning the Grand King into a stuttering mess. “If being friends is impossible for us, then let's do something that we wouldn’t do with our friends.”

 

Oikawa stared at him for what felt like an eternity. The longer he waited, the more of Satori’s confidence fell. Suddenly he wasn't so sure about his plan anymore. He really wanted Oikawa. He had wanted him even before knowing that they were soulmates. But he had always held back, not even allowing himself so much as a tiny touch as he was afraid to destroy his family’s hopes.

 

But now it was different. There was nothing his family considered to be of higher importance than their soulmate. And Satori would do anything he could to keep Oikawa by his side of his own accord.

 

When Oikawa finally spoke, Satori could feel his heart crash to the ground. “... let's start with a kiss. A  _ simple  _ kiss.” That was more than Satori ever dared to dream of.

 

He swallowed thickly, his heart beating painfully hard against his rib cage. “Whatever you call simple _darling.”_ Despite his light words, Satori had a hard time keeping up his cheeky grin. Oikawa slapped his arm.

 

“When we do this, then no acting. Soulmates are a matter of trust, right? Then let’s do it the old-fashioned way and try to  _ trust _ each other!” Satori gaped at him like a fish. He hadn't been prepared for Oikawa to be so serious about it. Had never even so much as considered that Oikawa could actually agree to his stupid idea. Oikawa’s strict frown softened as he glanced at Satori’s trembling hands. He reached out and carefully took one of Satori’s hands, massaging feeble tingling circles on its back. Satori felt his mouth run dry. “Better. Now you can kiss me.” And with those softly spoken words, their whole future as soulmates came to lay in Satori’s hands.

 

Satori slowly raised his free hand, carefully, almost hesitantly, touching Oikawa’s cheek with his finger tips. The small contact was enough to send prickling electricity over his skin.

 

He watched as Oikawa bit his bottom lip and Satori swallowed hard, failing to tear his eyes away from the bitten lip. Instead, he just seemed to focus even stronger on where the pearl white teeth met smooth pale skin, leaving prints in their wake. It took all on control he had to stop himself from kissing his soulmate breathless. An old desire burnt with fresh fuel deep within him, goading him to do exactly that, making it hard for Satori to resist. 

 

Satori moved his hand closer to Oikawa’s cheek until he was cradling it, gently caressing the smooth skin as his fingers sunk into silky hair. The electric sparks now danced over his whole palm, embraced his fingers, ran over his arm until they collided with his heart. Lightning struck him, leaving him gasping for air. Satori felt hot shivers running down his spine and he locked eyes with Oikawa. The brunet stared right back at him, his gaze filled with a dark intensity that Satori could feel burn in the depth of his soul.

 

Oikawa let go of his lower lip, opened his mouth for him, and Satori bridged the distance between them to embrace the mistreated lip with his own. 

 

An orchestra of sighs surrounded them as they finally touched, turning muffled as they both pressed closer at once, leaving no room between them for anything but a wordless demand for more. 

 

The electricity between them sparked over sensitive skin and set fire to Satori’s flesh and soul. Yet he yearned for more. He couldn't wait to kindle Oikawa’s, wanting him to feel the same fire pulsing through his veins or even more, wanted them to burn together in desire. 

 

The red-haired tugged and pulled at Oikawa’s lip, licking it until he was certain it would be as blood-red as his own hair. A variety of muffled sighs and small groans reached his ears, melted together like hot honey until Satori was unable to differentiate between them anymore. 

 

Oikawa’s hands clawed at his clothes, somehow managing to pull him even closer and Satori felt the brunet wiggle against him. His lips nipped at Satori’s, even as his tongue tried to force its way into Satori’s mouth, but Satori wasn't ready to let go yet. Something kept him from giving in. Something was still missing. Satori kept licking and sucking on the lip, even as he was sure to have reached his desired red colour. A frustrated groan reached him and Satori sucked as hard as he could until he perceived a high moan vibrating against his mouth. Something within his core jumped in joy, yet he was still needy for more. Finally he let go and slid his tongue into Oikawa’s waiting mouth. 

 

All-consuming heat crashed over him and blazing flames licked over everything within their reach. They consumed him, burnt down everything that had made up Tendou Satori, turned him into ash, into an useless piece of dead wood, an empty shell that would do anything and everything Oikawa Tooru wanted him to do. It was wizardry. But Satori had lived his whole life with wizardry. He didn't expect anything else of his soulmate.

 

Satori felt Oikawa’s hands tug almost violently at his shirt now, ready to rip it apart if needed, and Satori followed his wishes without a second thought. They both groaned in painful impatience as they had to separate to pull the shirt over Satori’s head. None of them had the right mind to use this break to get rid of Oikawa’s shirt as well. Instead Oikawa’s attention was fixed on Satori’s abdomen.

 

Satori noticed Oikawa’s stare. He flexed his muscles as he threw his shirt away and smirked as this caused Oikawa to lick his lips. “You can touch, you know. This is all yours!” He was gesturing over his torso and Oikawa didn't wait for him to repeat it. In an instant his hands were all over Satori. Slowly at first, almost hesitant in front of all the flaring skin, but before Satori realised it, Oikawa was touching wherever his hands could reach, confusing Satori’s body with the sparks they left behind until he couldn't even tell anymore how many hands were roaming over his body. 

 

The red-haired witch couldn't help the moan that rose in his throat. Looking down at Oikawa, he finally entangled his hand in the soft, shiny locks, drawing attention to his face. The brunet’s heated, with pride brimming gaze locked onto Satori’s and something within him snapped. Yanking at Oikawa’s hair, Satori pulled him towards his face. Oikawa followed his lead with a happy little yelp.

 

Their lips crashed together and completed each other like a puzzle. They moaned in mutual relief as Satori slid his tongue back into Oikawa’s burning mouth, who welcomed him with fiery licks over everything that was Satori’s. They danced around each other, circling and licking, sinking deeper into each other’s mouths every time one of them sucked at the other's tongue, turning the heat up to a gold melting level. 

 

Satori huffed a breath through his nose, unwilling to break their mind-breaking kiss just to breath, and licked over Oikawa’s hot walls instead, before returning to their dance. His free hand, which had been resting on Oikawa’s waist so far, sneaked under Oikawa’s shirt and was met with unbelievable smoothness. Satori groaned as his hand wandered over Oikawa’s back, mapping the hills and dales with his fingertips.

 

Oikawa responded with a low moan. His fingers curled, scratching over Satori’s skin. Satori leaned into the rough touch, pressed closer, tugged at Oikawa’s locks to tilt his head, giving him even more access to his more than willing mouth, until he was met by the feel of a free fall. The fall stopped as suddenly as it had begun as Oikawa’s back hit the couch’s surface. They bounced momentarily, which was accompanied by a dangerous squeaking none of them paid any mind. Soon after their legs followed their lead into their own embrace.

 

Oikawa fall on Satori’s arm sent burning electricity all over it and Satori growled against Oikawa’s lips. With Oikawa’s hands already all over him, Satori had a very good idea of what skin to skin had to feel like. He yearned for Oikawa to feel exactly that.

 

Without another second of hesitation, but not free of soundly complains, they pulled apart to roughly tug Oikawa’s shirt over his head, throwing it into another corner. Before they could reunite once more though, Satori froze.

 

He had known that Oikawa was beautiful, had seen parts of him before, but this was something completely different. Flushed skin stretched over firm, well-defined muscles that played under it with every motion, with every breath. A thin film of sweat softly reflected the light’s yellow glow and casted tender shadows under his six-pack, under his well-defined V-line, licking over his pale skin till it disappeared into his pants. It truly was unfair how beautiful he was. Of course, Oikawa noticed his staring. “Like what you see?” he asked with a self-confident smirk, throwing his shiny hair back with a flick of his head to give an even better view on his adonis face.

 

“Yeah. Very. You’re beautiful. Breathtaking.” Satori didn't hesitate to respond, no doubt in his breathless voice.

Oikawa blushed crimson red at Satori’s honesty, the smirk falling from his lips to gape up at the red-head. But the focus of his attention had eyes only for the blush that spread over Oikawa’s whole torso, following it with his heated gaze until it slowed down at his stomach. There Satori dove down and kissed a trail of butterfly kisses from his stomach upwards. He followed the lean waist with his hands, trailed his lips wetly over Oikawa’s chest to his neck, where he lapped over the soft spot behind Oikawa’s ear before sucking on it. His own lips and tongue got numb from the sparking electricity that had left behind an even redder trail on Oikawa’s body. Satori couldn’t wait to see Oikawa’s body burn in intense red.

 

Oikawa groaned and tilted his head to allow better access to that spot, but Satori ignored him. Instead he licked a small path over his throat, enjoyed the way Oikawa’s breath hitched as fire and electricity clawed at his windpipe, and eventually ended up at Oikawa’s other shoulder. 

 

Oikawa dug his nails into Satori’s back, causing him to moan muffled against Oikawa’s skin, and pulled him closer. Bending upwards to meet him, they were finally skin to skin, chest pressed against chest. Fingers wandered over abs, ribs, arms and backs, mouths branded marks into their skin as tongues licked fire over it, leaving deep red blushes behind. Electricity danced over their torsos, parched them with heat, made their blood boil and their skin crawl. 

 

Oikawa’s nails scratched over Satori’s back, scattered searing heat all over it and Satori bit down on Oikawa’s neck before sucking hard enough that his own mouth was burnt by the flesh’s bone-melting heat. Oikawa let go of the skin he had been pleasing to moan Satori’s name right into his ear, sending destructive flames into his lower half, luring his control out of his grasp.

 

Yet, it wasn’t enough. He needed  _ more. He needed to hear Oikawa scream his name. _

 

Satori snapped his hips against Oikawa’s, bathed in the breathless gasp of hardly contained desire. He tugged once at Oikawa’s hair to tilt his head backwards and sucked at his throat. Oikawa rocked his hips against Satori, pulled at his hair, sharp nails scratched over scalp and back, pulled him closer against his throat, pulled him between his legs, only to rock his hips harder, driven by a deep burning need. A sob broke its way out as Satori squeezed Oikawa’s ass, pressing their groins rigorously together.

 

There was no room for air between their loins, only the thin layers of their pants and underwear separated them still, yet Satori could feel their electricity dance over his most sensitive parts, fire pulsing hotly in his cock, making it press painfully hard against Oikawa. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would feel like with Oikawa clenching and spasming around him, the electricity clashing over him in their most intense, unobstructed way. He was dead set on finding it out. 

 

“Have you ever bottomed?” He asked hoarsely, his lips brushing against Oikawa’s ear shell, and the Demon King shivered under his touch.

 

“What do you think?” A playful tone danced around Oikawa’s quivering voice as he disentangled his hand from Satori’s hair to grab his ass, gyrating their clothed erections together. Satori pressed his smirk against the claimed spot behind Oikawa’s ear.

 

“Good. Then just lean back and enjoy the show.” With those words still purring in his throat, he gave one last kiss to Oikawa’s ear before trailing a line of wet kisses and hot prickling electricity down his throat and over his chest, tasting the tender flesh with his tongue.

 

By the time he reached Oikawa’s navel, his hands were already busy opening a pair of dark-blue denim jeans. Sucking at the navel’s edges to keep Oikawa distracted, involuntarily causing a beautiful red flower to bloom around it, he kneeled at the couch's end and pulled Oikawa's pants and underwear down in one go, allowing his erection to jump free. 

 

Oikawa’s cock bounced with a deep purple flush wetly against his abdomen, precum trickling down its length. Satori leant over Oikawa, his hands spreading the bent pale, hard thighs apart as his tongue caught a sparkling pearl, following its trail up to its origin. Oikawa hissed as Satori’s tongue wandered from his base to the seam of his head, only to let go and return to the base, following another trail up, without having paid any attention to the tip itself. “Sato-chaaan…!” Indulging in the dry whimper, Satori kept licking up the sweet pearls even as new ones trickled down the flushed cock, enjoying the way Oikawa’s thighs twitched against his hands. Only as he caught and cleaned all of their trails did he allow himself to pay attention to the ignored tip. 

 

He gave a gentle kiss to the head, his lips lingering over it for a moment, then Satori parted his lips, their edges brushing the tip’s sides as he slowly went down on it. Oikawa’s moan cheered him on and Satori dug his nails into the thighs’ delicate skin. His tongue licked quickly over Oikawa’s slit, before sucking at it with all his might. With a loud harsh sound Oikawa moaned his name and threw his head back, thick pearls pouring over Satori’s waiting tongue. Electricity, fire and pain danced over his scalp, but Satori didn’t care if he was bald by the end of their little getting-to-know-each-other as long as he could hear more of these mind-blowing, beautiful sounds.

 

Satisfied with the result, he lapped once more over the slit before letting go of Oikawa, causing him to grunt in disagreement. The complaint disappeared instantly, though, once Satori’s hands found their way onto his ass, heaving him up as Satori’s gaze searched for Oikawa’s. A dark, pleasure-promising gaze exchanged a heated look with one caught in a fever-daze. Then Oikawa’s whole body trembled from a deep, low moan. “Yes! Please!” Satori grinned and lowered his head to suck a purple mark into the delicate skin behind Oikawa’s balls, filled with the determination to give his soulmate exactly what he wanted.

 

He kneaded Oikawa’s ass, indulging in one of the few soft parts of Oikawa’s body. By long not satisfied with massaging the delicate skin, he got distracted by something hidden in the depth between the cheeks. He slid his thumbs in the gap, stroking over the inside’s tender skin, and spread them apart. What had caught his attention was now in plain sight. Right in front of him, blocking him from seeing Oikawa’s pink rim properly, was a dark-blue butt plug. 

 

Satori’s mind malfunctioned. Unable to tear his eyes from the hard plastic, unable to move or twitch a single muscle, unable to grasp the meaning of what was right in front of his eyes, he just sat there and stared for what felt like ages. 

 

Oikawa wore a butt plug. 

 

A butt plug with a fine line of some sticky liquid at its edges. 

 

A butt plug which must have been there since the very beginning of their talk.

 

He barely noticed as the cheeks in his grip twitched, couldn’t do anything but focus on the blue irregularity even as the hips swayed in front of him. Then something hit his shoulder, forced him to do a half turn away from Oikawa and finally his mind achieved some clarity as his focus on the demonic piece of plastic was broken.

 

He blinked profusely and slowly turned back to Oikawa, one of his hands coming to rest under the thigh of the leg that had kicked him, as he desperately tried not to look at the destroyer of his sanity. Instead he once more locked gazes with a pair of black holes that stared at him from within a sea of rose-red. “Sato-chan. Are you just going to stare or will you make actual use of all the preparation I did for you?” Satori shook his head, trying to get at least some kind of clearance. He only had barren success.

 

“You, you had actually considered-no, you had  _ planned  _ for this to happen! From the very beginning, you, when I tried to- You, you  _ WANT  _ me!!” Satori couldn’t believe his own words. The whole time he had thought it had been his idea. He had thought Oikawa was just going along with the flow, was simply reacting to the electricity of their soulmate bond. 

 

His eyes fell on Oikawa’s still swollen lower lip, watched like hypnotised how Oikawa’s white teeth bit down on it and pulled it into his mouth. Then he was struck by a feel of sudden recognition and his eyes instantly snapped back to mind-trashing darkness. “You did that before as well. Right after you told me to kiss you. You manipulated-No. You  _ seduced  _ me!” Though he was the one that said those words, he wasn't able to comprehend them. The pure  _ idea _ that  _ Oikawa Tooru  _ tried, and succeeded, to seduce him was ridiculous. 

 

The brunet, though, seemed to think differently. “Yes. Yes, I seduced you. Because I  _ want you.”  _ His unblinking eyes flared with unrestrained desire. Satori felt his mouth run dry. “I don’t know whether it’s our soulmate bond or something completely different, but I want you. I have never wanted something or someone as much as I want you right now. Sato-chan … Satori, please! I  _ need you!”  _

 

Satori was sure he must have died at one point. There was just no way that Oikawa Tooru, the Great King of Chuo University and main Setter of the Japan National Team, wanted  _ him.  _

 

Some microscopic small part of his mind realised that he was gaping at Oikawa. The rest was too busy blanking out to do something about it. “You…”

 

“You’ve heard right! I said, I  _ need  _ you _ , Satori!  _ Here! On this couch! Right  _ now _ !” Satori winced at the strictness, the  _ dominance _ , in his words. They left no room for discussion or speculation. It was an order. And defying it was not an option. Satori would fuck Tooru, would bring him to his orgasm. That was absolute certainty. Not that Satori had any problem with the order itself.

 

Satori just wasn't sure if he could please the Grand King good enough to actually satisfy him. Not with the heavy weight of Oikawa’s expectations at least.

 

“I.. What should I do?” Satori flinched at the insecurity in the words he didn't even realise he had spoken until his own voice resonated in his ears. There was no way he could please Oikawa if he wasn't sure he could do so himself. 

 

Oikawa though just smiled down on him, apparently enjoying his moment of weakness. “Do what you had intended to do before you found my little present. Make me scream your name.”

 

Satori’s face lit up like fire. But this time not from licking over Oikawa’s body. Acting according to his plan under the pretense that electrifying desire lead him was one thing. Doing so consciously because Oikawa wanted  _ him  _ to do it something completely different. The latter one was far more preferable.  And also far more scary.

 

He looked down on the perfectly rounded ass that was still in his hand and his gaze was once more drawn to a devious piece of blue plastic. Though this time it was far more foreboding. Once he removed it, he would have access to a whole new world of sensations. He just hoped they were enough to sate Oikawa’s need.

 

Satori readjusted his grip, repositioned the hand at Oikawa’s ass to Oikawa’s lower back, then he lifted his hand from the thigh and moved it slowly to its final destination where it rested lightly over the blue plastic. 

 

Not wanting to hurt Oikawa by pulling it out too fast or too harsh, Satori tried to move it, testing how firm it was stuck in place. He tried to pull it out carefully and was surprised to see that it barely even so much as budged. Biting his lower lip, he continually added strength until the hated piece of plastic finally moved. Satori almost flinched as Oikawa’s hands tugged almost painfully hard on his roots, shivers running through the muscular body, shaking Oikawa’s grip.

 

Worried to have done something wrong, Satori let go of the cause of all harm and looked up at the red-faced brunet in concern. “Oikaw-”

 

“Don’t stop! You want to make me scream, don’t you?! Then keep going!” The shivers had sneaked into his voice, making it unsteady and vulnerable to changes in its pitch.

 

Satori stared at Oikawa, observed his facial expression and body language as good as he could. After noticing nothing that indicated pain, he once more grabbed the plug and tentatively pulled at it until it finally budged, his eyes focused on the witch’s face. Oikawa’s face twisted, a shaky whine left his lips and his nails once more scratched over Satori’s scalp. According to Satori’s observations, none of this originated from pain. A smirk spread on his lips. Maybe it was easier to please Oikawa than he had feared.

 

“You like this. You like being played with. You like being rendered defenseless and bereft of your crown.” Satori’s smirk gained in confidence as he voiced his thoughts, saw their truth in the darkened tone of Tooru’s blush. 

 

Tooru opened his mouth, obviously a complaint or a rejection of Satori’s words ready on his tongue, but Satori pushed the plug back inside and twisted it around. The complaint was lost in a moan before he had the chance to voice it. Satori bathed in the sounds Tooru uttered, indulged in their honesty.

 

Satori watched Tooru as he wiggled the plug, slowly pulling it out, before shoving it back into its original place, turning it until the original edge of sticky liquid got thicker and more noticeable, more eye-catching over the stretched and constantly moving rim. “You are so pretty,” Satori sighed, lowering his head until he could lick the liquid’s traces from Tooru’s pink entrance as he slowly pulled the plug out again, a bit further this time. A small gap became visible between plug and Tooru’s hole and Satori watched like enchanted how the pink muscles twitched. “If you could see yourself now. You are twitching so hard around this stupid piece of plastic, so needy to be filled.” Compelled by the twitching rim, he licked teasingly fine over the edge. Then he forced his tongue in the gap, enjoying the way the electricity danced over him as the muscles pressed tightly against him. Hair pulling and something not unsimilar to a sobbed whine were the responses he got. Satori found himself sucking on the rim’s edge to draw the sound out, giving it new heights in pitch.

 

One last time did he lick teasingly over the rim, then he pushed the plug once more inside. Tooru mewled as Satori added some extra strength to thrust it in a bit further. “Such beautiful sounds. I like the sounds you make the most. The way your voice trembles and pitches or lowers in desire… So beautiful.” Tooru whimpered lowly and Satori used the momentary distraction to pull the plug out with a single steady, careful motion. Tooru’s gasp was soon joined by Satori’s hum as he watched Tooru’s entrance clench and twitch, his hips lifted in an instinctual need to follow the plug. “So beautiful, so needy. Twitching like that around empty air … ” His own cock pressed painfully against his pants, but he ignored it. Tooru’s delight was of higher importance. 

 

“Satori… stop playing around and fuck me already!” Tooru whined. His hair was a mess. Sweat glistened at its roots and all over his forehead, making strands of hair stick to his dark blushed skin. His half-lidded eyes casted shadows over his cheekbones and his swollen, pink lips were parted by his rough breathing. He truly was the most beautiful human Satori knew.

 

“Beautiful. You are so beautiful, Tooru.” He watched from his peripheral as Tooru choked on a dry sob and sucked a mark into the white thighs, addicted to its smoothness against his lips. The plug had already fallen somewhere outside of his immediate sight, finally no longer a hindrance. “No worries. I’ll make you feel really good.” With that said, Satori turned his attention away from the mark on Tooru’s thigh and licked a wet way over Tooru’s thigh to his twitching ass.

 

Satori licked broadly from the gap’s entrance to the base of Tooru’s balls, luring another moan out of Tooru as he licked right over his impatiently waiting entrance. Satori couldn’t get enough from Tooru’s, in pleasure lolling, voice. It was intoxicating like a drug as it forced his sanity to the edge, his control out of his reach, creating promising illusions of something so much more. He couldn’t get enough of it. And he promised himself to hear it lots more.

 

Circling his tongue’s tip around Tooru’s rim, he licked teasingly quick over the entrance, enjoying the way it twitched against his tongue and the way Tooru’s breath hitched in anticipation. Satori also enjoyed the way his tongue prickled from electricity. “Satori… pleeease.” Tooru’s begging voice set all his nerves on fire and he had to bite back a moan.

 

Losing his already strained patience, Satori sucked at Tooru’s entrance muscle once, then, together with Tooru’s moan, he pushed his tongue into the ambit of hard muscles. The moan was cut off instantly and for a moment not a single sound reached Satori’s ears. His world stilled, came to a complete stop, all sense of existence gone. 

 

Then a sharp gasp ripped through the air and all of his gears started to move at once. Electricity clashed over him, numbing his tongue, spread across his face, yet igniting a devastatingly hot fire in his lower half. He thrusted further inside, his nose pressing against the ball’s tender skin as he forced Tooru’s walls aside, urging deeper. 

 

When it seemed he couldn’t go any further, he pulled back, licking broadly over bone-melting hot walls. Tooru’s moans overlapped with each other, climbed higher and higher in pitch with each stolen breath and Satori couldn't help but moan against Tooru’s entrance. Electricity prickled over his head where Tooru pulled at his hair in blind desire, causing Satori to hum against Tooru in pleasure. Tooru’s pulse was beating hard against Satori’s tongue as he thrusted inside over and over again, licking him open with diligence and passion.

 

Looking past Tooru’s dark flushed, dripping erection, Satori watched the supreme king, his eyes dilated in need, lost in his craving for more. For Satori, this was the biggest turn on of all. He pushed his tongue inside in a hard staccato and one of his hands found their way to Tooru’s cock. His other hand came to lie between Tooru’s cheeks, his thumb pressing against the already penetrated rim until it gave in, allowing the finger to slide in as well.

 

Tooru choked on a moan as Satori touched almost all of his most sensitive parts at once. Satori’s hand stroked Tooru’s length with fluid motions, his thumb brushing over the slit whenever it was within reach as his tongue lapped over Tooru’s inner walls without any hesitation. Apparently too numb to sense the lube’s usually disgusting taste, he confused it with something sweet and familiar, but shove the thought aside as his thumb massaged the entrance. Aware of his hand’s lubeless state, Satori continuously licked a mix of spit and lube over it, before carefully spreading Tooru as far as he could without entering further than his first knuckle. 

 

Tooru clenched around Satori, his body spasming around him, tensing in silent anticipation. “Satori,” he sobbed, his back arching upwards, his nails digging into Satori’s scalp, his legs quivering violently, on the very edge of giving out. “ _ Satori.” _

 

Satori drowned in the desperation of his overlapping voice, drowned in the anticipation of Tooru’s fast building orgasm, could almost feel its closeness in his own tensed nerves. His mind’s sole focus was aimed towards this one goal.

 

Then a thought entered his drunken mind.

 

He licked one more time into Tooru’s ass, then his tongue left the cavern, licking a wet path over the entrance to Tooru’s balls, sucking at them as his hands came to a standstill. Tooru whined in complaint, his hips bucking into Satori’s hands, trying to get more friction, more touch out of it. Satori only retrieved his hands further. “Satori..?” A disoriented, slightly irritated question sounded from the other side of the couch. Satori shushed him carefully, kissing a sweet trail from Tooru’s balls to the base of his cock. 

 

One of his hands came up to cup Tooru’s face, his thumb gently caressing his flushed cheek, covering half of his face in a blanket of electric currents, as the other one came to rest right above Tooru’s ass, supporting his lower back and holding him up as his legs seemed to be too shaky to do so themselves. Tooru heaved a shuddering breath, leaning into the sparse touch Satori offered. “Don’t worry, Tooru. I’ll make you feel really good very soon. You just have to keep your hips up on your own for a bit. Can you do that for me? Tooru?” Warmth spread through his core as Tooru nodded weakly, his hands moving from Satori’s head to his shoulders, his shaking legs readjusting next to Satori until his feet found support by pressing against the armrest. 

 

Satori smiled down on Tooru, his heart light with the knowledge that Tooru trusted him .  Seeing him lay under him, willingly giving himself into Satori’s hands, allowing Satori to turn him into a quivering moaning mess, was almost too much for Satori to bear. Heat spread across his cheeks and he had to turn his head away so he wouldn’t whine himself. That’s when something caught his attention from his peripheral, reminding of his previous thought.

 

It was the small black and turquoise striped box Tooru had brought from his bedroom earlier.  _ “Satori… the box …”  _ Tooru, who had followed Satori’s gaze, shivered out, a sudden streak of increased need bolting his voice hoarsely.

 

When he couldn’t see its contents from his original spot, then he could see it now as he was hovering over Tooru. He reached inside the box and pulled a small bottle out. Lube. Of course Tooru had thought about the lube after having himself prepared with the butt plug. His sudden thought had been right after all. Maybe, so Satori thought, maybe it really was him who got overwhelmed by their newly found bond. Despite his initial apparent unwillingness, Tooru really had thought about everything.

 

Satori chuckled at the bottle in his hand. No wonder the disgusting taste of lube he had expected earlier hadn’t been there. “Chocolate flavour, really? You’re so lewd, Tooru.” He grinned down at the blushing King, opened the bottle and covered his hands generously in chocolate flavoured lube even as the man under him was ready to complain.

 

“It was a bet .. with Iwa-aaaahhhh!” Satori carefully inserted two fingers in Tooru’s ass, humming merrily at the way he clenched around him, the way his voice busted out in a moan only to hitch as Satori scissored his fingers inside. 

 

“You’re so loose Tooru. The plug really did excellent work. I bet, I could insert a third one just as easily.” He murmured against Tooru’s skin, kissing along his chest a sloppy, wet path downwards.

 

“Shut up... That’s what I’ve been saying from the begi-in-aaaahhhh!” Another moan obstructed his words as Satori’s mouth had reached once more Tooru’s cock. But this time he wasn’t intending to tease him. Playtime was over. Instead he hollowed his cheeks and slowly went down on him, deep-throating Tooru in one go. Suddenly, Satori had a pretty good idea of how it would feel like to have a spear of fire in his throat.

 

Tooru’s nails dug into Satori’s shoulders as he threw his head back, moaning Satori’s name. His legs shook violently, barely holding himself up as he dug his heels into the couch’s armrest. Satori’s mouth and hand fell easily into a symbiotic rhythm. Every time Satori bobbed his head, licking along Tooru’s burning length, his fingers thrusted about three times into his cave of flames.

 

Tooru whimpered as Satori’s fingers brushed his prostate, unwilling to aim directly at it, despite having found the golden spot. Still, his touch left a very apparent trail of lingering currents behind that tickled his prostate teasingly. He tried to rock into Satori’s touch, tried to jostle him towards the centre of his need, but that shove Satori’s efficient hand and mouth coordination dangerously close to losing their rhythm. Whining in helpless need, Tooru was forced to leave everything to Satori as the red-haired witch held tightly onto Tooru’s waist, keeping him in place. 

 

Satori watched from his peripheral as Tooru got dangerously close to his climax, gasping desperately for air as his hole spasmed around the two finger. His head leaked now almost unstoppable precum into Satori’s mouth and Satori made sure to lick it up properly, not missing a single pearl. He moved his hand from Tooru’s waist to his chest, flicking a hard bud with his nail, and watched as Tooru whimpered breathlessly. 

 

Tooru’s chest moved so rapidly that Satori could have sworn he felt the pain of his onerous breathing in his own lungs. Sucking softly at Tooru’s tip, he pulled off, enjoying one last whine as his fingers slowed their pace. Incredulous groans rumbled in the brunet’s chest, forming a need-filled “ _ Satori _ ”.

 

With a “Shhh, it’s okay, trust me Tooru. I’ll give you what you want soon enough,” on his lips, the redhead kept his eyes on Tooru’s rapidly in- and deflating chest as he carefully added a third finger. Allowing himself to relish in Tooru’s lust-heavy moans and the heat of his lava-filled cavern, Satori scissored his infiltrating fingers after every thrust, leaving broad trails of electric sparks behind. 

 

Satori licked thickly over Tooru’s tip, enjoying the quivers running along his spine and mixing in his moans. Picking up the tempo of his thrusting, Satori hummed around Tooru’s tip, leaving the setter to squirm in breathless need. Then he went once again down on Tooru, taking him in until his lips burnt a circle around Tooru’s base, leaving a short-lived red mark. 

 

Hissing in a sharp breath, Tooru’s grip on Satori’s shoulders tightened, leaving crescent marks in his nails’ wake. Satori reveled in the sharp sound, found deep satisfaction in the increase of burning marks spread around his shoulders. Pulling his fingers appreciatively slowly out, Satori rubbed them with deliberate strength over the wet walls, easily finding his way back into his previous rhythm. 

 

Tears stained the corners of Tooru’s eyes as Satori worked him towards his release with an agonizingly slow pace. He wanted to complain, wanted to say something to tempt Satori into increasing his pace, but all that left his mouth were gasps, moans and broken cries of Satori’s name. Satori sucked around Tooru’s length, savouring his taste as he moved from his base to his head, moaning as Tooru bucked into him. Twisting the nipple almost painfully hard, he stopped scissoring. Instead he curled his fingers, pressing their electric touch perfectly against Tooru’s prostate, and Tooru  _ screamed. _

 

Throwing his head back, Tooru shouted Satori’s name between a curse and a blessing as his back arched upwards, his nails scratched over Satori’s back in a desperate search for something to hold onto. His feet kicked the armrest as his whole body spasmed and shivered in his long desired release. Satori shivered along with him, his body tensing from the shockwaves of a flame storm ravaging within his veins that he couldn’t explain.

 

Tooru came inside Satori’s mouth and Satori swallowed the steamy hot fluid, groaning around Tooru as a deep satisfaction spread within him, shaking his body. As his action caused Tooru to moan, melting into the couch with a look of utmost contentment, he couldn’t help but copy it, feeling a deep, never before felt, satisfaction with himself.

 

Longing for more touch, he sprinkled small kisses and lazy marks over every part of Tooru he could reach, caressing his smooth skin with great care. Tooru’s hands found their way back into his hair, tugging carefully at his wirr red locks between gentle massages of his scalp. 

 

Satori was already hovering over Tooru’s chest, leaving sweet little kisses in the hollow under his throat, when he realised his fingers were still  _ within _ Tooru. Huffing irritated at himself, he carefully pulled them out, only to whimper together with Tooru as there was all too soon nothing left to fill him. He almost tugged them back inside to stop this nagging feeling of being empty, not knowing how to silence this strange urge, but in that moment he really wanted nothing more but to hide his face in Tooru’s neck, drowsing in his warmth the same way Tooru did in his. 

 

Feeling suddenly very tired, Satori mumbled a quick chant to clean his mouth, before snuggling closer to Tooru and littering his face with a thousand kisses. Tooru giggled under the ample signs of affection, turning his head away in a failed attempt at escaping him. Eventually having enough of it, he tugged once more at Satori’s hair, pulling him into an easy kiss.

 

It didn’t take long and despite it still being filled with the previous tingling burn, there was no desperate need behind it. It was lazy and filled with impossible tenderness that made Satori wish he could stay like this forever, snuggled against Tooru’s side in a warm embrace, not thinking about anything else but his beautiful soulmate.

 

Something was wrong with this, though, some part of Satori’s mind rationalised. It shouldn’t have been him who was drowsy with post-koital contentment. Yet, here he was, snuggling to Tooru with an uncomfortable emptiness in his lower half, driven close towards the desire for a nap, when he was supposed to still be fully awake, driven by a desire for release as his length was pressing painfully hard against its clothed cage. Yet, nothing like this was the case.

 

Though, now that he thought about it, there did seem to be a certain pressure in his lower half. Confused as to what the reason for his twisted feelings were and why he didn’t notice it before, he wriggled in discomfort next to Tooru, trying to ignore the sudden burning need that meandered its way through his veins.

 

“Hmm, this is no good,” Tooru mumbled against his temple. Then, only heartbeats later, Satori’s world turned and he was suddenly lying on his back, looking up towards a mischievously grinning Tooru who was straddling his thighs. "You wanted to see how compatible we are. Let's find out for real." ‘By going to the very end’ resounded in Satori's mind. He swallowed thickly. He knew it. Tooru was driving him insane. 

 

“I hope you are aware that I didn't wear a butt plug for  _ hours  _ just so you could please me with your mouth and hands.” A sly smirk grew on his lips and something very dark glimmered in his dark brown orbits that made Satori shiver. 

 

The sound of leather sliding against rough fabric and a certain pressure against his waist told him that Tooru was pulling off his belt, but he had already reached a point where it was impossible for him to tear his eyes away from Tooru’s. “As much fun as that was, as much as I love ‘being bereft of my crown’, I promise you Satori, this will be even more fun!” He palmed Satori’s erection through the fabric of his pants, only to pull away as soon as Satori groaned. 

 

Tooru leant over to the coffee table and grabbed the lube Satori had previously placed there, as well as a condom from the box, placing both next to him on the couch. Soon after, he opened Satori’s pants and pulled them down to his knees. Satori watched him warily, his fingers trembling against Tooru’s hip, as his boxers were the only thing that separated his strained erection from the Grand King’s grasp. 

 

Tooru made eye contact with him and Satori saw his own hopeful reflection in the dark orbs. Tooru smirked. A moment later his boxers fabric brushed over his sensitive skin. His initial hiss though, was soon replaced by a groan as Tooru closed his lean fingers around it, electricity sparking all over his length, shooting broiling heat to his base. Satori could only lean into the touch.

 

Satori’s nails dug prints into Tooru’s hip as he watched how pink fingers moved over his own flushed skin, pumping him a few times before rolling the condom over his erection. Soon the condom was drenched by Satori’s abundant precum and lube. He didn’t even know when Tooru had applied the lube. But that didn’t matter anyway. Far more important though, and what really made his heart stop and his breath rasp, was not Tooru’s actions, but his expression. He was watching Satori with a glimmer in his eyes that couldn’t be described as anything other than hunger. 

 

By the time Tooru stopped his hand, Satori was already far too lost in his desire-flooded dark oceans to complain. Tooru grabbed his cock’s base, covering it in a ring of fire, similar to how Satori did it before, and spread his free hand over Satori’s chest, supporting himself as he sat up, his hips hovering right over Satori. “‘Then just lean back and enjoy the show.’” Tooru’s voice was low and hoarse and it was all Satori needed to groan.

 

Satori’s groan turned into a shout as The Grand King went down on him, forcing Satori’s head past his ring of hard muscles and into his cavern, engulfing him in mind-shredding heat that squeezed hard around him. Their electricity shot over his most sensitive parts as Satori’s cock rubbed against Tooru’s inner walls, putting all his nerves on hypersensitivity and burnt him from the inside out. The flames made his skin crawl and contract, stretched it painfully tight over his burning flesh, restricted it to unbearable narrowed space as they pressed awfully tight down on it. Finally they reached the point where his skin broke and peeled off, leaving it to the fire to exterminate all remaining inches of old, unneeded skin. Satori was left burning and screaming in desire, as nothing could enter his world of blazing flames but Tooru. The only one who could prevent Satori from losing himself in the flame’s heat, the only one who could keep him sane in the heat’s delirium. Tooru was the ruler of the only world Satori truly needed. And it was the same ruler who was wheezing over him, as desperate for air as he was for Satori’s cock inside him.

 

Satori could already tell that he wouldn't last long. But something told him that Tooru wouldn’t either.

 

Tooru didn't go easy at all. He scarcely allowed himself to adapt as the electricity tore off their breath and control, consumed them in completely new ways. His nails scratched over Satori’s chest as he leant forward, searching for support, and Satori hissed as the sharp pain exploded in electricity and fire. His own nails dug into Tooru’s hips, resulting in a sudden fire burning in his own sides, and Tooru responded by increasing his tempo without warning, just speeding up from now to then, leaving Satori gasping desperately for air as moan after moan shook not just his, but Tooru’s body as well. 

 

Satori’s clouded gaze was drawn to Tooru, surveyed his body as he bounced down on him, driven by pure desire. Tooru’s sweaty figure was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. His hair either clutched onto his head, dripping with sweat, or pointed in all possible directions, bouncing along with his movements. A blush has spread from the roots of his beautiful shiny hair to his, from sweat glistening, well-built abdomen. Blood red, slightly parted, swollen lips were covered with a film that was definitely not just Tooru’s saliva, reflecting their dorms dirty yellow light. Shadows were casted under his lower lip, nose and his otherworldly pretty, long lashes. 

 

But the most beautiful thing were his eyes. Black-blown, half-lidded spheres glittered amidst their crown of shadows, staring right into his. They pulled his soul out of his body, sucked it into their deep depths like black holes, absorbed him like he was absolutely necessary for them to survive and without any intention to ever let him go.

 

Oikawa Tooru was the personification of perfection. 

 

Satori couldn't help but groan at the sight of this supernatural being bouncing on top of him, fucking himself on Satori’s cock, until parts of Satori’s lower half burnt in desire that definitely shouldn’t burn like this. It drove Satori to the edge and he instinctively pushed his hips upwards, thrusting into Tooru just as he came down on him. He felt the way Tooru clenched around him, his rapid movements losing their previous certain rhythm, heard Tooru’s unobstructed hoarse scream as he threw his head back, arching his back. Satori knew he had hit his prostate, even if his own body hadn’t shivered in need upon the clash.

Like in a daze, Satori repeated his action, again and again, Tooru whined moans spurring him on as a fire storm rampaged through his body.

 

Satori snapped his hips up with force and Tooru clenched hard around him, refusing to let him go. Their movements were in absolute harmony, somehow always knowing where to thrust or when to go down and clench. They were pushed to their peak in waves, each time with more vigor than previously. Before Satori knew what was going on they were acting upon the same desperate needs, their hearts stumbling in the same rapid pace, panting with the same painfully rasp desperation, gasping and moaning upon the exact same sensations. Their bodies, their whole system, programmed on reacting the same way at the same time.

 

Satori didn’t even know who of them it was, but suddenly he was thrown over the edge, free falling into deep unknown land. White lightning exploded in his core, blazing flames browsed through his limbs, chewed through his bones and obscured his vision. His ears failed him aside from a single high-pitched chime and he barely felt how his movements got rigid, stumbling out of tune, before he was hit by another wave of blinding white heat that melted his bones and consumed his perception of existence. The ear-deafening chime turning even louder than before. 

 

When the sound eventually subsided, he recognised something like a long moan that reminded more of a shout than a moan. His body quivered from the aftershocks as waves of pleasure disturbed his mind. A new, yet lot weaker, moan forced its way out of his hurting throat. 

 

Something heavy was spread over his torso and with a feeling of delay he felt his leg twitch from a cramp. He hissed painfully, kicked out to get rid of the feeling of overstrained muscles. His action was followed by a groan of complaint from his chest. Since when could his torso talk?

 

With white spots still dancing in front of his eyes he reached out with a heavy arm to touch his chest and his hand found its way into a mess of soft, but wet hair. Glancing down with tired eyes, he came to face with a sharp brown glare.    
"I know what you're thinking, you ass. Don’t you dare to mistake me for your own body. I’m far too hot for that." 

 

They stared at each other for a while. A pair of confused tired eyes meeting strict, indignant ones. Satori stared at Oikawa and something in the back of his mind suddenly made click. ‘Oh. So those feelings earlier…’

 

“...were mine,” Oikawa completed for him, his glare fading into something far more tender. ‘Did you really realise it only now?’ resounded within Satori’s mind. Suddenly he was very awake. And very embarrassed. Heat set his cheeks aflame, but this time out of a completely different reason. He smacked his hands to his face, trying to hide his embarrassment from Oikawa’s warm gaze.

 

“I’m such an idiot!” He groaned and the wish to bury himself and die pathetically grew in his heart. Soon though this thought was dissipated as bright and easy giggling filled his ears like the most beautiful music. He glanced through his fingers down at Oikawa and found a sight he made sure to save deep within his memories. Oikawa was bending over him in laughter, his cheeks glowing in a soft pink and his eyes shone bright, filled with the light of deep contentment. Satori’s painfully clenched heart eased at the sound, the vines of self-hatred lifting upon hearing the sweet melody and were exchanged by warm blankets of contentment and satisfaction. A small smile found its way on Satori’s face, then, soon after, laughter bubbled out of his chest. The movement shook Oikawa’s body softly and he looked up, meeting Satori’s gaze once more with a smile.

 

“Satori. Please call me Tooru.” Satori’s heart skipped several beats before stumbling into a rhythm which speed could probably even beat the one from their previous activities. Oik-no,  _ Tooru _ , was saying his name, his  _ given _ name and  _ asked _ him to do the same. If there ever was a good time to die, for Satori the perfect moment would have been right now.

 

He had thought their previous first-name basis had been an ‘only during sex’ thing, but apparently  _ Tooru  _ was serious about it. And that was far,  _ far  _ more than Satori could have ever wished for.

 

Tooru slapped his arm weakly. “Don’t be so star-struck Satori! You’re my Soulmate! It should be natural that we call each other by our given names, shouldn’t it?” Despite his easy words and his continued giggling, there was a far more impressive blush gracing his elegant features now. Satori chuckled at the ridiculousness of the situation. He would have refused to believe that Tooru Tooru was blushing because of him, but now that he actually had a certain view into his mind it was far more laughable that he was still doubting him. Fortunately, Tooru seemed to think of his hard-headedness as ‘cute’ and not as annoying or disturbing.

 

“At least we know now that we are compatible,” wondrous disbelief was still stuck to every word, but to Tooru’s satisfaction, Satori wasn’t in complete denial anymore. Bending his head down, he placed a gentle kiss on Tooru’s forehead.

 

More giggles bubbled out of Tooru, easing Satori’s heard with their glee. “That’s the understatement of the year.” He tilted his head, urging towards Satori’s face. Not even needing to read him, Satori was more than happy to follow his wish and kissed him properly, though lazily. Tooru was content enough with what he got though, humming merrily. 

 

Deciding it was time to get rid of their little mess, Satori carefully pulled out of his soulmate. To his own disappointment, he couldn’t avoid to make Tooru wince at the feel of loss and in turn Satori winced as well. “You’re so sensitive to our bond, Satori.” Tooru giggled, gently freeing the witch beneath him of the condom, before tieing it. Unwilled to leave his spot on Satori’s chest, Tooru spoke a couple of chants to clean both of them, but also to get rid of the used condom. giggling again, Tooru watched it floating out of his hand and into the bathroom. He didn’t really care if it really hit the trash bin or fell down next to it, as long as it was out of their sight and he didn’t have to get up.

 

Satori watched Tooru’s, from happiness glowing, giddy expression and smirked naughtily. “It also seems as if we finally know the origin of some of these weird stains as well,” he snickered.

 

“Eww!” Suddenly reminded of his oath to never touch those stains with his bare skin, Tooru tried to get up and escape, but Satori held him in place, only allowing enough space to switch their positions, turning Tooru back onto his back. Tooru’s protest was lost in laughter as Satori made sure to use his new knowledge about Tooru’s body and mind to tickle him into breathless submission. 

 

The tickling turned into soft touches, gentle caressing, tender brushing of skin against skin. Tooru’s mouth found it’s way back to Satori’s neck and the older witch sighed in satisfaction upon the wet touch. If it was like this, if it was with Tooru, then he wouldn’t mind spending an eternity in hell’s inferno. His heart beat filled with tender feelings for the male witch under him, feelings he had to hold back for far too long now. “Hey, Tooru.” The witch hummed lazily against his skin in recognition of his name and Satori chuckled lightly. “You know, I…” He stopped, unsure of how to proceed, causing Tooru to curiously look up at him. 

 

Suddenly both of their expressions turned from confused to dreadful as voices entered their small dorm apartment from the hallway, gradually getting closer. Loud, familiar voices. Voices belonging to people they knew had a key to their rooms. They froze in place, unable to move due to the dreading nightmare of being caught red-handed, unable to concentrate on something else but the frighteningly fast in-closing disturbances in the hallway. Their shared dread mingled and doubled, quickly growing in size due to their shared feelings, blocking out all attempts at thinking clearly.

 

“You dimwitted Neanderthal! Out of my way!”

 

“You’d like that, wouldn't? You must be crazy to think I'd do as you say!”

 

“Brainless nitwitted snake! Just let me pass and come back later!”

 

“Just over my dead corpse, stupid cat!”

 

“You uncouth scumbag! This is an emergency!”

 

“Same for me then! Though I doubt your  nerd brain can even understand the seriousness of my situation.”

 

“You don't think you have mistaken something? You are the one with the microscopic snake brain, while I call the sharpness of a cat my own!”

 

“Then you must be the world’s stupidest cat ever.”

 

The stomping of footsteps stopped right in front of their apartment door, exchanged by the sounds of shuffling and shoving, half-shouted half-mumbled curse flying through the air as they fought over the keyhole. Satori and Tooru exchange a look. Without any blankets within reach, they braced themselves and each other for the unavoidable as they both knew it was impossible to stop them at this point. 

 

The sound of something heavy falling to the ground accompanied sounds of indignation and pain, as well as a far too girly scream. Tooru hid his face in his hands; their second-hand embarrassment reaching completely new levels. Then, before they could catch themselves again, the door was pushed open with a bang and a very worried Daishou bursted inside.

 

“TENDOU! ARE YOU AL…. right …. ?” Daishou froze; mouth and eyes widely opened, as he was apparently unable to look away from scene presented to him.

 

Kuroo followed only seconds later right behind him. “What’s with that, you foul nitwit?! Don’t just stop in the middle of the … door … oh.” Now both familiars were frozen at the entrance to the witches apartment, staring at the very unexpected image before them.

 

Their Masters, the two constantly fighting problem witches that had been too stupid to realise their roommate was a witch too, were laying on the couch. Naked. And with tightly entangled limbs. Staring up at them with unreadable expressions.

 

“What the-”

 

“... please tell me this is not true.”

 

“This is a dream.”

 

“It must be. There is absolutely no way that this is reality.”

 

“What is a dream?” All four magical beings jumped in surprise, turning towards the new and seriously very unexpected voice from the hallway. It was a voice belonging to someone who was  _ not _ living 3 floors lower, someone who did  _ not _ share a magical connection with either of them, someone who should  _ not  _ have a reason to enter their dorm and visit their apartment in the middle of the night.

 

Now Tooru smacked his hand to his forehead before hiding his face, a muffled “Iwa-chan, why?” pressing its way out of his mouth. Satori watched him for a moment, then shifted almost unnoticeable, hiding more of Tooru’s body with his own, before turning to the door. 

 

This moment had arrived far too soon for his liking. Despite always having been polite with him, Satori knew that Iwaizumi Hajime couldn’t stand him. Why he tried to be so  _ nice  _ to him lately was out of his comprehension, but Satori did know that Iwaizumi wouldn’t hesitate to kill him after seeing him like this with his best friend.

 

Nervously awaiting his moment of death, he kept his eyes focused on the widely opened door. He almost screamed when Iwaizumi wasn’t the only one entering the picture. “Wakatoshi?! What are you-WHY?!”

 

“Good evening Satori.”

 

“That’s not the right time for this Wakatoshi,” Iwaizumi interrupted.

 

“Ah, right. It’s too early for that already, I guess. Good Morning Satori. Good Morning Oikawa. Good Morning Daishou. Good Morning…” he stopped, staring wordlessly at Kuroo who was the only one present whose name was not known by Ushijima. 

 

“...Kuroo.” Kuroo gaped in disbelief at Ushijima, almost forgetting how to produce words at the silent prompt, his mind still blank upon watching this highly unexpected scenario unravel in front of his eyes.

 

“Good Morning Kuroo,” Ushijima finished diligently, bowing slightly to each of them. Iwaizumi stared at him with a mix of annoyance and amusement. The others did the same, though far less amused and far more disturbed. Only Satori, who called himself Wakatoshi’s best friend, wasn’t disturbed by his behaviour, but rather surprised to actually see him.

 

The two soulmates, still stuck on one certain word, exclaimed at once. “ _ Wakatoshi?!”  _ All the eyes went to the owners of which apartment entrance they stood, but none of them had enough shame to so much as blush.

 

“Iwa-chan, what is the meaning of this?!” Tooru exclaimed, his voice low with irritation, though Satori could feel his well-hidden feelings of hurt underneath the artificial layers of anger. He searched for Tooru’s hand and squeezed it quickly. Tooru returned the squeeze, then refused to let go of Satori’s hand without looking at him, his gaze still focused on Iwaizumi.

 

“The one who should ask that is me! What is this?! Some kind of exhibitionism kink?!” Iwaizumi responded with equal irritation. Ushijima gave him a strange look, something that might have been a reminder of some sort. Satori wasn’t sure himself, but it lead to Iwaizumi huffing a sigh before visibly calming down. Tooru stirred in confusion. “Listen, Oikawa. I’m not here to fight. I shouldn’t be here at this time either, so what you do in the middle of the night shouldn’t be any concern of mine.” The only reason why Satori could hear the whimper Tooru couldn’t hold back was because he was lying so close to him. He tightened his grip around Tooru’s hand who returned it with so much strength that Satori flinched in pain. Tooru eased his grip only reluctantly. “But I had wanted to tell you something for some time now and after we went separate ways today, yesterday, I talked with Wakatoshi and, well....” Iwaizumi trailed off and all of the present people gaped at him.

 

“Is he seriously confessing??  _ Now?!” _ Kuroo whispered to Daishou who shrugged with a just as flabbergasted expression. Iwaizumi glared at them and they flinched, taking one careful step backwards.

 

“What I meant to tell you is that I, and Wakatoshi, so we, the two of us are, ehm.. The truth is we are, uhm, how should I say this? Well, we’re, uhm...” Iwaizumi stuttered with his words and turned bright red as Tooru’s and Satori’s eyes widened in realisation. 

Before he could trip even more over his words, though,Ushijima finished what Iwaizumi was unable to say. “Hajime and I are dating. For a few weeks now.” Tooru and Satori squawked in unified indignation.

 

“‘ _ Hajime’?!”  _ They cried out at the same time, then they both started talking at once, losing their united speech pattern as they concentrated on different aspects of what they had just heard.

 

“What do you mean ‘ _ dating’?!” _

 

“For ‘a few weeks now’?? Wakatoshi?!”

 

“‘Dating’, like  _ really dating?!?!  _ With going out and kissing and hand holding and  _ Sex?! WITH USHIWAKA?? FOR REAL?!” _

 

_ “Why was I never told anything?!” _

 

_ “SHUT UP! THAT’S EXACTLY WHY I DIDN’T TELL YOU ANYTHING SHITTYKAWA!” _

 

_ “ _ I’m sorry Satori. Hajime wanted to keep it a secret until he was absolutely sure.”

 

“MEAN, IWA-CHAN! I’M YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME STUFF LIKE THIS!”

 

After having gotten his explanation from Wakatoshi, Satori stilled. He wasn’t sure of how late it was, but this truly was a strange situation. And as a witch, Satori had his fair share of quite a few strange situations in the middle of the night.

 

Satori looked at the chaos around him, watched as Tooru and Iwaizumi kept argueing, Wakatoshi observing them curiously, while Daishou and Kuroo had carefully exited the danger area, now busy with trying to calm down and give a reasonable explanation to their neighbors that did not involve “witches” or even “soulmates”. He felt his bond to Daishou twitch and he tugged at it in response, warning him not to change forms just to bite and poison the tired and irritated poor humans next door who really weren’t at fault for this mess. And then there was the small unimportant fact that both he and Tooru were still bare ass naked.

 

He looked back at Tooru, the way he was still fighting with Iwaizumi besides the merry jump in his heart and the gentle, warm glow in his eyes. Iwaizumi wasn’t in love with him. He was dating ‘UshiWaka’. 

 

Yet, he wasn’t the slightest bit sad or disappointed about it. Instead, he was rather relieved.

  
Satori’s gaze fell upon their still entwined hands, Tooru’s grip a lot lighter now, and Satori brushed his thumb over Tooru’s knuckles. The action was instantly copied and returned, before he got to play with Tooru’s lean, long fingers, a small smile playing at the crook of his mouth. Maybe it was better like this. Maybe he really should wait a bit longer. They had time. He knew now that Tooru wouldn’t abandon him at the first given opportunity. Satori could still tell Tooru his feelings later, when they were alone. Just the two of them. Together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s it! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading through all 3 Chapters! :D
> 
> (Don’t forget to ‘vote’ for your favourite, please. :3)

**Author's Note:**

> *Translation of the Chant will be at the beginning of the next Chapter. Wanna see if you can get the meaning yourself~? ;)
> 
> Since Our little Fight still needs a winner, we decided to choose the one by amount of Kudos and Comments. So, please, if you liked it, leave Kudos and Comment! CAUSE I ABSOLUTELY CANT ALLOW SIREN TO WIN!!!!
> 
> Please read the other fics, too, if you liked it. ;)


End file.
